Happy Birthday
by Yurippe
Summary: My first ever Digimon fanfic! Pairing: Hikari and Takeru. This is a birthday fanfic for Fanny!


_Okay, this is my first Digimon fanfic ever, so don't flame me!!! I tried my best! Especially since it is the birthday gift for my dear little adopted sister **Fanny**!  
**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!** I hope you like it!!! Love ya! (Btw, I would call this my first ever non-songfic here if it wasn't for that stupid Happy Birthday song. xD)_

It was a beautiful morning when Hikari Yagami woke up. The sun was shining through her window, birds were chirping and the smell of a fabulous breakfast made its way into her room. But best of all, it was her birthday- she would finally be fourteen today!

She jumped out of her bed, put some clothes on and hurried into the living room where the breakfast was served and her presents waited for her. Her whole family was gathered at the table: Her mother, busy serving food, her father, who couldn't take his eyes from the newspaper, and her older brother Taichi (who preferred to be called Tai on terms of coolness ) with his hair messed up more than usual and looking like he was still asleep.

"Good morning, Hikari, dear", her mother greeted. "I made your favourite breakfast, and for later when your friends will be here, I bought some snacks and a cake"  
"Thank goodness- who knows what would happen if you tried to make one yourself again", Tai stated while rolling his eyes. He didn't say that loud enough for his mother to hear, but his father and Hikari smirked.

"Oh, great, a new dress!", Hikari cheered a little later when she unpacked her presents. "I can wear that for my party! Thanks!" It was a light purple dress with small butterflys on it, and more the summer kind of clothing with its thin layers and the above-knee length, but who cared? The party would be inside anyways, and Hikari just had to show her new dress to her friends. Namely one specific friend with blond hair and blue sparkling eyes on whom she had a crush since... well, probably since forever, considering the time the two of them had known each other. But much to her dismay, nothing had happened between them so far. Takeru just loved to play cool, so he didn't even become jealous when Daisuke tried to start a flirt with her again. But who would, in regard of the boy's poor flirting abilities?

Her guests arrived in the afternoon. Daisuke, Miyako, Iori and Ken had all brought little presents for her. Hikari looked at Takeru questioningly, but he only smirked and mouthed a "later", so that the others wouldn't see. Later? Did he read her mind and knew she was wondering why he hadn't got her a present? Or what did later mean? He kept confusing her...

The party was a big success, and the young Digidestineds went home only reluctantly in the evening. Hikari stood in the door and waved goodbye to her friends, but when she turned around again, she saw Takeru still waiting in the hallway. (Well, it's not a hallway- those of you who have seen an episode taking place at the Yagami's apartment know how it looks like when you stand in front of their door, don't you?)

"I promised you a present, right?", he said with a little smile. Hikari's heart started pounding loudly, and she wondered whether he might notice.

Instead, he rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a little package. With a "hope you like it" he handed it over to her. When she opened it, it revealed the most beautiful necklace. The chain was golden with a little Japanese character dangling from it- the character for light, hikari. (Wow, how creative of me! I don't even want to know how many authors used this before...xD)

"It's beautiful!" Hikari beamed at the boy, who was now relieved that she seemed to like it. Although he tried to keep calm, he had become quite nervous. And he was planning something even more daring.

Takeru offered a helping hand at Hikari, who was struggling with placing the necklace around her neck. Then, afterwards, he lifted his hand up a bit to softly stroke Hikari's cheek. She looked at him, surprised by his action, but not disapprovingly. So he stepped a bit closer, and closer, until their faces were only inches apart. Then ...

_... Daisuki jumped out of nowhere and hit him with a mallet. No, only joking!!! xD_

Then, he leaned in for a kiss. As their lips touched, both teenagers were in heaven. The kiss was light and soft, and they broke apart after a short while. Takeru smiled and placed another little cheek on the girl's, or now his girl's, cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Hikari!"

_Okay, sorry, but it's 4 am here..._


End file.
